Carbon
Carbon is an alien from Not Applicable. He also appears in Tech 10: Rebooted. Abilities Carbon's abilities in all his forms include: *Density Shifting *Spike Generation Since Carbon is made almost solely out of pure...well, carbon, when he shifts densities, his physical properties also change. He changes size with each conversion, and his body heat grows to staggering temperatures while doing so. This heat can be weaponized, as can the chemical properties of each form. These forms include graphite, diamond, amorphous carbon, etc. His strength also varies with each form. Appearance Carbon is humanoid in shape, with a body structure similar to crystal that have been cut in a generally rectangular fashion. His default form is about 7 feet tall, and is made primarily of diamond. He wears Napoleon's signature sunglasses on the top of his chest. In Tech 10: Rebooted, the SpecTrix symbol is on the center of his chest. Weaknesses Carbon's weaknesses, like his strengths, vary from form to form. For example, if he was using his graphite form, he would be easily breakable; if he was using his diamond form, various sorts of lasers could slice through him. Planet and Species Information Carbon is a REDACTED from the planet REDACTED. The REDACTED are a peaceful race of beings, and have advanced very far in technology thanks to their mastery of carbon. REDACTED itself is made of a special blue crystal, and covered in complex structures and archives full of valuable scientific knowledge. This, combined with the fact that the REDACTED refused to fight for fear of seriously injuring other life, the planet was a constant target for greedy pirates and raiders looking to make a quick buck. These planet-wide raids came to a head when the infamous criminal group Obsidian Death launched an all-out siege, hoping to kill the inhabitants and take possession of the planet. The REDACTED, seeing their kind being mercilessly slaughtered, decided to take extreme action. The exact details of what happened have been covered up by the Plumbers; however, a former member of the Obsidian Death that survived the incident described it as being, 'A complete REDACTED. That planet was blue when we got there; by the time we left, it was more of a dark purple. There were REDACTED and REDACTED everywhere. REDACTED were hanging from crystalline structures, and it was hard to move around without stepping in REDACTED. Nobody expected any retaliation at all, much less to that degree.' The planet has since been declared off-limits by Plumbers, and has had a Containment Shield raised over it. All contact with the REDACTED has been cut off, and most information about them and their planet has been struck from the records. Appearances Not Applicable *''Burn Through The Iron Wall With Your Soul!'' *''Machina Ex Deus'' Tech 10: Rebooted *''Welcome to The Void'' Tech 10: Star Spirit *''Generations of Men: Part 2'' Category:Aliens Category:Aliens in Not Applicable Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Carbon-based Lifeforms Category:Not Applicable Category:Tech 10 Category:SpecTrix Aliens Category:Aliens in Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Earth-83 Category:Blue Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Tech 10 Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:One-Eyed Aliens